Ace's Flame
by Kiarene
Summary: Set after Ace's death. In which Sanji reveals that he's Ace's flame, and Luffy gets to see Ace one last time. [One-shot]


**Ace's Flame**

Sanji noticed it was one of those days where Luffy is quieter. And when Luffy is quiet, it cast a pall over the crew. They all knew that it was somehow tied to Ace's death. Nobody ever asked Luffy though, unsure how to bring up such a sensitive topic.

Sanji was lighting a cigarette when something occurred to him, a memory of a flame. He flicked his lighter closed and smiled, blowing out a slow plume of smoke as he thought.

In the light of Ace's death, keeping it all a secret from his crew seemed, well, childish somehow. He chuckled, and sauntered back to the men's quarters to pick up a special surprise. He hoped it would cheer Luffy up.

Dinner that night was somber, though everyone tried to keep their spirits up for their captain. As the crew started to stand and clear their dishes, Sanji cleared his throat. "I've a little surprise for tonight, so don't leave just yet."

Everyone grinned, guessing that Sanji must have prepared a special dessert to cheer Luffy up. The boyish captain did perk up and even gave a wide smile when Sanji opened the oven and took out a huge cake.

"That's a wonderful surprise, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled at Sanji.

Oddly enough, he did not go into his love-struck behavior at her praise, but merely grinned at her. "That's not the surprise, Nami-san." He reached for a bottle of dark rum from the cupboards, and poured a liberal amount on the cake.

"Oh, I had this once," Robin murmured in delight. "If it's what I'm thinking of, this _is_ a pleasant surprise."

"Bombe Alaska," Sanji said with an extravagant bow. "But, that is not the surprise yet."

Robin nodded to herself, guessing that the rest of the crew would be delighted by the dramatic light-up.

Sanji took out a silver and red lighter, running his fingers over the worn surface tenderly. "Here, captain. Please light the cake."

Luffy took the lighter from him, eyes widening when he looked at the lighter. "Ah, Sanji… this is one of your favorite lighters. I thought you lost it a long time ago… I guess you must have found it again."

Sanji laughed softly. "No, I've never lost it." He gave a mischievous smile. "It's special to me. Don't drop it."

Everyone stared at Sanji in surprise. Luffy blinked, and then, flicked open the lighter.

A flame flared. Then grew. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the flame took on a familiar shape.

Ace yawned and stretched. "Hey babe, it's been a while since you used this…" He opened his eyes to look around at the stunned crew. "Oh. Well, shit."

Sanji laughed again. "It's ok, Ace. I don't mind."

Luffy's eyes were huge as they drank in the sight of his brother. The flame of Ace's upper body flickered over the small hole in the lighter like a genie from a bottle.

"Wow, you've changed," Ace looked around at the crew, lingering on Luffy, and back at Sanji again, leering. "I see it's been _quite_ a while."

"Over two years, Ace. And… a lot has happened..."

"Ace! ACE!" Luffy broke in, crying. "You were dead and I'm sorry I couldn't save you and…"

"Whoa, slow down Luffy." Ace turned to his brother, his face concerned. "What happened?"

Sobbing, Luffy told him. But by the end, he was smiling, and he turned to Sanji. "Thank you, Sanji."

Sanji wiped his own eyes. "Light the cake before it gets too sodden, you shitty rubber."

Instead, Ace looked at the cake and grinned. "Whatever you say, babe." He reached out a finger of flame and the cake caught fire. Ace's flame transfer as the cake lit up and the lighter flame snuffed out.

The flames snapped. A full-sized figure of Ace crouched over the cake now, fed by the rum. "This is great rum!" Ace grinned. He even looked a little high. Sanji grinned back and poured the remaining rum from the bottle over the cake.

"Hey little brother, thanks for trying to save me," Ace told Luffy, raising his finger to -almost- flick at Luffy's forehead. Luffy was bawling. "I love you."

Ace started to fade as the rum burned off, and he turned to Sanji. "And babe… now that the real me is not around anymore, take care of yourself ok? I love you."

"I love you too, Ace." Sanji wiped his eyes again, wanting his last image of his lost love to be clear and not tear-blurred.

Ace's flame flickered, and died.

For a long time, everyone was silent. Finally, Sanji cleared his throat. He picked up a knife and started to cut up the cake.

"Thank you Sanji," Luffy cried as he accepted his plate of cake. Tears and snot were running down his face, but he looked really happy. He handed the lighter reverently back to Sanji. "Thaaank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Oh, er… you can keep it you know," Sanji mumbled, embarrassed. "It's empty now anyway."

But Luffy pushed the lighter insistently into Sanji's hand and the cook couldn't refuse. Sanji closed his hands over the worn lighter and kept it in his pocket.

"How…?" Usopp wondered.

Sanji served the others as he explained. "Well, the sparking mechanism on that shitty lighter failed one day, when we were in Alabasta. I didn't want to throw the lighter away because it was one of my favourites, so Ace… did something to it. He left a bit of his flame in it. Since then, every time I used it, he would appear."

"That's so magical," Chopper said, eyes huge.

"Sanji… so, that was the last bit of fuel in the lighter?" Luffy knew the answer to his own question.

Sanji nodded. "Unfortunately so."

"It's all right Sanji," Luffy smiled widely. "I'm glad I got to see him one more time."

The crew ate in silence for a while, thinking. Then, because the tension was too thick, Nami pointed out the elephant in the room. "Babe?!"

Everyone broke out in laughter.

"You're gay?" Usopp asked loudly.

"Bi, you shitty bastard!" Sanji flushed. "BYE~EYE!"

"You, with Ace?" Nami asked.

"Well, I'm glad to meet Ace, finally. And Sanji-kun, I must commend you on your taste" Robin offered her opinion with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! That's the first time I've met Ace too!" Chopper squealed. They all knew of Ace, but some of the newer members have not met him personally.

"Handsome dude, bro." Franky nodded with a wide grin. He strummed a chord. "Ah~ romantic love of springtime."

Brook laughed jovially as he played a counterpoint to Franky's strumming.

"Shaddup you guys." Sanji tried desperately to will his blush away.

"Why didn't you tell us..." Nami leaned in. Her eyes gleamed evilly. "Babe."

"So that time, in Alabasta…" Luffy looked as if a lightbulb went off in his head. He slapped a fist against his palm. "Ah!"

"When?" Usopp wondered, chin in hand. "When did you have time….?"

"Oh! Uh huh, uh huh…" Luffy nodded seriously as he started to connect the dots. "Ah!"

"Time to?" Chopper piped up.

Franky patted Chopper's head and shot Usopp a glare. "To go a-dating, of course!"

"Ah-hahaha… yes, dating!" Usopp parroted nervously.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything!" Sanji hissed, face-palming. Even his ears felt hot. But deep down inside, he felt that the look on Luffy's face was worth all the teasing.

* * *

Later that night, after the dishes are done and everyone has left for bed, Sanji found himself out on deck, leaning against the rail and thinking of Ace.

He felt someone join him, and turned to face the swordsman. For once, they didn't greet each other with insults. In fact, Sanji noticed Zoro had been conspicuously silent since dinner; he had expected Zoro to tease him mercilessly.

They watched each other quietly for a while, neither willing to break the unusual silence.

Finally, Zoro spoke up. "So you like guys, huh."

"Yeah," Sanji replied defensively. "What of it?"

"Che." Zoro spoke slowly, a strange tone in his voice. "Didn't expect you to, not with all the flitting about the ladies."

"What of it?" Sanji's voice hardened.

"Nothing. Don't be so defensive." A pause.

"Well, perhaps it could be something." And with that, Zoro leaned over and kissed Sanji.

He stepped back and gave Sanji a serious look. "Just think about it."

Sanji watched as Zoro walked away, completely stunned.

~ End ~


End file.
